This invention relates to improvements in window furnaces rendering them more efficient and satisfactory in use, adaptable to a wide variety of applications and unlikely to malfunction.
Window type furnace units as heretofore known exhibit a relatively low efficiency in their operation. Contributing to this condition is the nature of the air flow pattern normally developed in such apparatus in drawing air to and through the furnace in a heating cycle, producing heated air, and delivering the heated air to the room being serviced. It is often the case that some of the heated air being delivered to the room is immediately caught up in the flow of air being drawn into the furnace. Since one function of the room air entering the furnace is to signal the general temperature of the room to an included thermostat, this will cause the thermostat to have a false reading and correspondingly an improper function of the furnace.
Further problems evidenced in the use of prior art window furnaces or heaters stem from the fact that they incorporate grills in a manner and in such locations as to produce dangerous hot spots on and in the vicinity of the heater housing. A further deficiency in the design of many prior art window furnaces is their inability to take into consideration, in the operation thereof, the changing temperature of outside air.
It is to the solution of the above noted problems that the improvements of the present invention are primarily directed. In the process of the invention development not only have such problems been generally solved but its embodiments have produced heaters the construction of which has been simplified.